Onesided Conversation
by Rainbow of Shadows
Summary: Just a late Christmas story. Onesided Soriku. It takes place between Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2. Riku visits Sora for Christmas.


Hey everyone! Well this is a late Christmas story and the reason its late is because on Christmas I couldn't log on to upload it and this is the first time I had Internet access since. Anyway it just takes place after Chain of Memories but before Kingdom Hearts 2. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

The room was quiet, which it usually was. Only a few times did sound ever come from the room and it was always the quiet mumbles of apologies. There were only a few times when the room, all of white, had more than one opponent. She like the room was dressed in a pure bright white. Day in and day out she would sit in the quite bright room and work. That was what she had been doing all day without bother or interruption. Today of all days she was hoping that the visitor would come. The visitor wasn't for her, but for the sleeping boy whose memory she worked over. The visitor used to come at least once a week but as she got deeper and deeper in her work the visits become longer apart, she doubt that she would see the visitor again for a long while, not until she would be almost done with her work.

Quiet footsteps interrupted her for the first time that day, looking at the entrance to the room a small smile formed on her pale face, "So he came" she thought as the usual visitor, dressed in a long black coat, he had gotten taller since she last saw him and his silver hair had gotten longer. This maybe the last visit he would make in a while, she was glad he came tonight, he shouldn't have to be alone, not on a night like this.

"Namine… can you please give me some time alone?" the visitor asked with a strong but hurt voice.

Without saying a word Namine picked up her sketchpad and crayons and quietly left the while room, exchanging small smiles with the visitor as she exited. As soon as she left the visitor walked up to one of the giant white pods that was in the center of the quite white room.

Taking a deep breath as he placed a hand on the pod in the middle on the room, he just stood there and stared at the peaceful sleeping face of his most treasured friend.

"Merry Christmas Sora." He whispered to the sleeping boy. "I'm sorry," he continued, "that you can't celebrate it this year." He looked down, ashamed of himself, knowing that it was his wrong doings that brought this fate to his friend.

"I might not be coming here to see you much for a while," he said with sorrow felling his voice, "I'm starting to forget you…. and it scares me that one day I will wake and not remember you at all."

"It won't be forever. Diz said that there is a way to speed up Namine's work, he is going to explain it to me tomorrow."

A small muffed laugh came from the visitor as he looked back up at his friend with a small smile, "Remember that Christmas I made you cry?" He asked knowing that he wouldn't get a reply he continue the story, "I told you Santa Clause wasn't real… I hated myself for telling you that afterwards. I didn't want to make you cry. But then after that you still went around and told everybody else that you didn't believe in Santa anymore."

Still smiling at the memory, one of the few he still had, even if it did involve him making Sora cry, it was still a memory he hadn't lost yet and that made it all the more precious to him.

"You know Sora, I almost wrote a letter to Santa the other day. I wanted to ask him for a time machine so I could stop myself from going to darkness and betraying you. But then I stopped myself, Santa only brings presents to good boys and girls, he wouldn't even bring me coal after all the stupid things I did this year." He looked down again, not feeling worthy enough to look at his best friend, that still after being betrayed, he got himself into this mess just cause he wanted to find him.

"Riku." Namine called at the door of the room.

Riku turned and looked at her.

"Diz wants to see you."

"Okay, tell him a be there in a minute." He said as he turned his attention back to Sora.

"I guess I got to go," he said with a sad tone in his voice. Looking back at Sora, he smiled again "Hey Sora, I love you." with that he turned and walked out of the room, wondering if after all this if he could say it again, when Sora would be awake to hear it.


End file.
